Hide and Seek
by puckasaurusgleek
Summary: A simple game with little Lily Puckerman leads to life changes for Puck and Rachel... ALL PUCKLEBERRY! Leads to Pucklebaby! Rated M because storks don't bring babies ; ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I shouldn't be starting a new story but its one I had hiding in a notebook for quite a while. I have more chapters ready to be typed and expanded so I hope that I can keep up! Love all reviews good and bad so feel free to share! Hope you enjoy the Puckleberry love! Oh, and I don't own glee or its characters or Puck would have jumped that damn train with Rachel! Much love!**

'10…11…12' She heard the little girl counting as she ran through the house looking for a hiding place. She had never been to the home before so she took the first door she found on the second floor, not noticing the countless skate board and snowboarding stickers covering it. She stumbled in and began to notice her surroundings. There was a deep brown comforter covering the bed, multiple posters on the wall ranging from Sublime to Pantera, a clean desk with neat stacks of music sheets and guitar books.

_Oh great, I'm in Noah's room!_ She thought to herself._ I really didn't expect it to be so snazzy and clean. Oh! She won't expect me to fit under the bed._

She got down on her stomach and army crawled to her hiding place.

'Ready or not, here I come!' Lily, Noah Puckerman's little sister yelled from the kitchen. She heard the girl run up the stairs and right passed the room. Rachel let out the breath she was holding and began to look around at the small space. She saw a random sneaker, long forgotten, a small stack of magazines she was afraid to look at too closely, a few odds and ends like pens and candy wrappers, and finally a shoe box covered in gold stars.

_Wait, gold stars? That's not really Noah's style. Hmmm…_

She reached for the box and pulled it close. There were block letters across the top; the initials R.B.B.

_R.B.B? Gold Stars? This is me!_

Her fingers moved of their own accord and suddenly the lid was off and her eyes fell on the contents. There was a photograph on the very top of the snack, worn around the edges and torn as if it had been held hundreds of times. It was from the brief time they dated, Rachel wore Puck's extra jersey and she was snuggled under his right arm beaming up at him. He was in his full uniform and was returning the smile, handing her the football he had caught in the end zone.

_I didn't know this picture existed, Noah looked so happy._

She set the picture aside and pulled out a small notebook. She opened it and her eyes went wide. It was a very Puck-like journal, brown worn leather with faded edges and random little pieces of paper sticking out of the pages. She opened it carefully and began scanning the pages as she fought her inner monologue that insisted she put it back and quit invading his privacy. It was too intriguing to find out what was going on in the closed off Puckerman's head. She flipped through the pages and found an entry that caught her attention.

**I tried to tell Rachel how I felt today and now I look like an even bigger asshole. Why can't I fucking tell her how beautiful I think she is? Why do I freeze up than make a rude ass comment to try and hide my insecurities? I know that she's probably not into me; why would she be? I've fucked up so much how could she ever find me worthy of her? It doesn't matter though, I can't take this shit anymore… I can't stand watching her with Finn or for Christ sake Jesse St. Deushbag without at least trying. What if she says yes? And I'm wasting all of this time being a pussy? I asked her if she would babysit Lilybug tonight so now I have to find somewhere to go. I wanted to invite her to dinner but… like I said, I'm an idiot!** _Oh my god he wrote this today! _**I'm thinking about singing her the song but I'll probably fuck that up too…**

Rachel quickly scanned the pages until she found the song he was referring to. Use Somebody lyrics were written beneath it with a note in the margin – **Grow some balls and sing it to her already! **She closed the notebook and reached for the next item. She pulled out a blue velvet box and made an audible gasp when she opened it. Inside was a silver Star of David necklace. It was the prettiest necklace she had ever seen; feminine, dainty, sparkly, and… perfect.

The sound of tiny feet outside the door brought Rachel back to reality. She quickly stuck the items back into the box, shoved the lid on it and slid it back to its original position before crawling out from under the bed. She ran to a spot behind the door. Suddenly a familiar voice could be heard traveling down the hallway.

'Lilybug, where's Rachel?' she heard Noah ask.

'I don't know Pucky (Rachel giggled silently at the little girls nickname for her big brother), we are playing hide and seek and I can't find her, help me please?'

'Alright squirt, I'll help. Where have you looked so far?'

'My room, the bathroom and mommy's room.'

'So… that only leaves my room?' He asked nervously.

'Yep!' she smiled, oblivious to the way her brother's breath quickened and his hands began to sweat slightly. He shook it off and opened the door for her and followed her in. Rachel noticed his eyes went directly to her previous hiding place and relief washed over him when it looked untouched. Lily walked towards the closet but saw Rachel before she reached it.

'Found you!' she giggled happily.

'Yes you did Lily! Good job!' she said to the small girl, 'and hello Noah, sorry about hiding in your room. I didn't realize it was yours until she was already on the prowl.'

'Uhm, it's fine.' He replied quietly, it was very out of character for the normally verbose boy.

'Well, alright then; Lily I will you soon again, okay?'

'Okay! You were so much fun Rachie! Will you please watch me again? You were the bestest!'

'Maybe Lily, that would be really nice.' She reached down and swept the little girl into a huge hug before heading downstairs to gather her things. Puck followed right behind her and even handed her her purse.

'Thanks for watching Lily, Berry.' He said graciously as he opened the door for her.

'Oh, it was no problem at all Noah. She's a very well behaved little girl.'

'I may need to get that statement in writing cause my Ma's never going to believe that.' He chuckled and Rachel joined him.

'If you ever need a babysitter you know where to find me, I would love to do it again.' She said happily and headed towards her car leaving Puck on his porch with a proud grin on his face.

By the time Rachel arrived home she had her plan mapped out. Operation Puckleberry a go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews I've had so far! It definitely helps moral ;) So, here's chapter two, and don't worry, I have more to come! I really hope you guys enjoy this one! And as always, I do not own Glee. **

_**CHAPTER TWO… THE QUEST**_

_Sweet Caroline, good times never seem so good…_

Rachel woke with a huge smile as her new alarm clock blared in her room. Today was the day; the day she finally took control and got what she wanted. She decided to skip her morning treadmill run to give her more time to pick the perfect outfit. She was going to shine and show Noah Puckerman that he made the right choice in choosing to fall for her. She threw her closet doors open and began the task of going through her choices. It took over ten minutes to find her favorite shirt buried at the back amongst her Glee costumes. It was a black, long sleeved, sheer lace shirt with a built in tank underneath. Her favorite aspect of the shirt though was the low drooping back that was held together with loose strands of sparkling black beads. There was no way to wear a bra with the shirt so she knew that not only would she look pretty but she'd be giving Puck just a hint of what she could give him. Rachel decided to pair the shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans and her favorite glittery flats. It was an outfit that she felt was much more like herself in than any of the animal sweaters or knee socks she wore but also that there was finally someone worth it to show. She took a quick shower before throwing her hair into a sloppy bun and applying light makeup. She felt like a million bucks as she made her to-go cup of coffee in her Wicked cup and grabbed her Spring Awakening tote bag full of supplies and headed to the school to prepare.

Puck had decided the night before that he was going to be on time today. He had this strange feeling in his stomach that it was going to be a really good day. He woke up to his favorite Red Hot Chili Peppers song and hummed it while he threw on his 'lucky' blue plaid shirt. It wasn't actually lucky, as a matter of fact it brought him a slushy facial; but it was the shirt he wore when he realized he had fallen hard for the little Broadway diva. The drive to the school was peaceful and he even had time to stop at the Lima Bean for a nice hot cup of coffee. By the time he got to school he was in full productivity mode for the first time in his life. He opened his locker still humming the Adam Lambert song Kurt of all people had forced him to listen to. Despite his best efforts he had become hooked on it and couldn't help but belt the lyrics whenever it played on the radio. His eyebrows bunched together when he noticed a small package sitting on top of his messy stack of books. He couldn't help but open it immediately; his curiosity getting the better of him. Unfortunately, his confusion only grew when he found an apparent mixed CD with a note that said to play the 13th track at Glee club. He shrugged and went to toss it in his backpack when he noticed a note taped to the back of his locker. It was a photocopy of what looked like someone's typed journal entry.

I had a break through today. I was walking down the hallway and HE was walking towards me. The sun was coming in at just the right angle and I swear HE glowed! I think I'm head over heels in love with him. Unfortunately I'm pretty certain he has no desire for me.

At the bottom of the copy was a message made out of newspaper and magazine cut out letters.

For more, ask Janitor Steve for the envelope. Love, your biggest fan.

_Who the hell could this be? Rachel? Nah… no way. She wouldn't be this bold._

Classes forgotten he shoved his backpack into his locker and headed off to find the creepy old Janitor. It took him over half an hour to dodge hall monitors and roaming teachers before he found him cleaning graffiti off the west wall of the gymnasium.

'Yo, Mr. Steve!' He called out as he walked up to him.

'What do you want kid?' he replied, backing up slightly as if he thought Puck would try and hurt him. _Poor guy, can't imagine what kind of shit kids pull on him._ He through his hands up in surrender as he walked closer and watched as the janitor's shoulders lost some of their tension.

'Word is that you have something for me… an envelope?' The man grunted his answer and dug the envelope out of his deep pockets. 'Can you tell me anything about the girl who left it?'

'Nah, I was sworn to secrecy. She was a looker though, consider yourself mighty lucky son.' He replied with a chuckle and went back to his work. Puck couldn't help the grin that graced his face as he thanked him and headed back inside. As soon as he walked through the double doors he ripped the envelope open and pulled out its contents.

Why I fell in love with Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: 

He's my rock star; he is beautiful; he has a huge heart; he is a badass but underneath is a really gentle, caring soul. I love his eyes, his smile, his rockin' body. He is strong, opinionated, and crude… but it really makes me smile. I want him so bad my heart aches. I wish he knew how I felt… I'm just scared to be rejected.

Bleachers 3:15

Love, you're biggest fan

The letter was set up in the same manner as the rest; a photocopy of a diary entry and a cut up message at the bottom. Puck shook the envelope again and smiled when a small gold key fell into his hand. He flipped it around hoping there would be another hint, but much to his displeasure it was free of clues. He groaned when he realized he had to wait all day to get his next clue or find out who his admirer was. Dragging his feet he headed towards his homeroom class, determined to keep an eye out on all of the ladies of McKinley; there was bound to be a slip up, a lasting glance, a stuttering of words… anything to give _her_ away.

By the time the final bell rang at 3:10, Puck was the first out the door. Despite having scoped out every female and some of the males, he wasn't any closer to finding out who his secret admirer was and he had to know… his curiosity had gotten the best of him and he couldn't bear it anymore. He was out of breath by the time he reached the bleachers and let out a growl when all he found was a locked box. He fished out the key from his pocket, still warm from messing with it all day. He carefully unlocked the box and a huge smile broke out on his face. On the very top of the pile was a picture taken three years earlier at a Bahmitzvah. Rachel and Noah were sitting outside and Rachel was kissing his cheek while he wore a large sloppy grin. After looking through the box for a few minutes he stood and headed to Glee with it in hand. He was the last to walk in but paid no mind; he went straight for the CD player and inserted his new CD, turning it to track 13. As expected, a familiar tune began to play. He turned around, locked eyes with his girl and finally sang her the song he should have sang months ago.

**I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see  
Painted faces fill the places I can't reach  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody**

Someone like you and all you know and how you speak  
Countless lovers under cover of the street  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you

Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep  
Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat  
I hope it's gonna make you notice  
I hope it's gonna make you notice

Someone like me, someone like me  
Someone like me, somebody

I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now

Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody

I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see

As the final note played, Rachel rose to her feet and gave him a small smirk. Puck walked to her as quickly as possible and lifted her up in his arms to kiss her life his life depended on it. They were both desperate for air when they pulled apart and completely oblivious to their teammate's judgments.

'It's about time Noah.' She whispered into his ear.

'It's about time Rachel.' He beamed. 'Can I drive my girlfriend home?'

'I hope so, word on the street is her dads are gone all week.' She winked and slithered out of his arms. He couldn't do anything but stare as she walked to pick up her things; shocked that she was being so forward. It was a new Rachel Berry, a bolder more secure Berry, and he couldn't believe he was lucky enough to have her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door to head home.

'So you found my stalker box?' He asked as they pulled into her driveway. She giggled and swated his arm.

'Don't call it that! I don't know if you noticed but I have one too. Let's call them… admirer boxes instead.' She grinned.

'Alright… so you found my admirer box?' He watched as she began fiddling with the bottom of her shirt nervously and couldn't help but place his hand over hers to calm her.

'I thought the only thing I would find under your bed was a stash of dirty magazines and junk food. I didn't mean to snoop.'

'I know baby, no worries… so you didn't find my stash of dirty magazines?' He joked trying to lighten the mood. She let out a loud laugh and nodded emphatically.

'I did but I was trying to erase that discovery from my memory.' She pretended to shiver before her lips turned up into a big smile and she pulled him in for a kiss. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her back softly, cherishing her body against his.

'Thank you for hiding under my bed Rach; I'm really glad you did.'

'Me too Noah.'


End file.
